Para Jess
by powerdark
Summary: Kaoru esta en problemas y no hay nadie que la ayude ¿acaso una misteriosa chica y su perro seran capaces de sacarla de este lio?
1. feliz cumpleaños Jess

hola Jess, que crees, nos llego el chisme de que es tu cumpleaños asi que FELICIDADESSSS bailariamos contigo pero no podemos U.U por ahora nso conformamos con estar aqui contigo dandote esto (ya que es lo unico que podemos hacer) ojala y te guste:

.

Kaoru corria por todo el mercado dando vueltas y piruetas con la mayor facilidad, parecia una niña en un parque de diversiones incluso parecia disfrutarlo hasta que dio vuelta en un callejon sin salida

-se fue por aqui- grito el guardia, todos los caballeros fueron al callejon Kaoru trato de escalar los enormes muros pero resvalo

-mierda- solto molesta pateando el muro con sus botas negras hasta las rodillas lo intento una vez mas pero fallo

-hay esta- gritaron todos llegando al callejon dejandola sin escapatoria

-Kaoru Matubara, quedas arrestada por pirateria- grito el general de todos los caballeros del castillo.

-que se le va a hacer- solto Kaoru arrodillandose con las manos arriba de la cabeza

El guardia se acerco a ella pero en esoun enorme perro de raza no distingible entro al callejon atacando a todos los guardias con sus garras y dientes.

el general y Kaoru se quedaron extrañados por lo sucedido una cuerda golpeo su brazo lebemente, ella aprovecho que el general estaba distraido con el perro y escalo rapidamente sin ser notada por nadie, bajo del muro y miro la cuerda que estaba sujeta a una tabla fuertemente, quien hizo eso era un profecional.

solto una pequeña risa aun podia escuchar a los guardias pelear contra aquel animal que la habia salvado, si el perro seguia vivo despues de eso consideraria en adoptarlo aunque talvez ya tenia dueño puesto que pudo ver un collar extraño con picos en su cuello.

-se ha escapado- grito un guardia y Kaoru se echo a reir pero se silencio a si misma, puesto que si la escuchaban no tardarian en encontrarla, pero a pesar de que se dejo de reir pudo escuchar a la perfeccion la riza de otra persona.

Se volvio y en un moro, oculta en las sombras, se encontraba una chica de cabello largo y negro y ojos verdes y vestimenta de pirata aproximadamente de unos 15 años

-los guardias son muy faciles de distraer- dijo la chica felizmente

Kaoru la miro extrañada pero le dio igual.

-¿tu me ayudaste?- pregunto mirando la soga

-si, soy Jessica, pero puedes llamarme Jess- se presento la carismatica chica, Kaoru, por alguna razon sintio confianza

-soy Kaoru- se presento y ambas estrecharon las manos

-dejen al perro tenemos que buscarla no debe estar lejos- grito el general, un momento despues pudo escuchar como todos corrian para buscar a la pirata.

En cuanto los pasos se escucharon lejanas la cuerda se movio, parecia que alguien estaba escalando, ambas se ocultaron y sacaron sus espadas listas para lo que fuera.

Al salir se pudo ver a una chico de cabello negro con mechas rojas y todo alborotado quien bajo con maestria de aquel gran muro.

Pero las chicas no miraron eso asi que Jessica se fue de lleno contra el chico quien solo cayo al suelo

-muere maldito guardia infeliz, mal nacido- grito Jessica blandiendo su espada y encajandola apenas un poco sobre el chico, quien comenzo a sangrar pero tomo las manos de la chica antes de que la espada se enterrara completamente.

-¿estas loca? despues de lo que hice me mataras- grito el chico vastante molesto -soy Boro estupida-

-ya lo sabia- dijo ella sonriendo y lebantandose.

Kaoru pudo ver el collar del perro en el cuello del chico quien parecia mostrarlo con orgullo

-buen chico Boro- dijo Jess dibertida alborotando el cabello del chico como al de un perro, Boro solo cerro los ojos parecia disfrutarlo.

-¿eres un perro?- grito Kaoru señalando a Boro exaltada

-bueno... si, fue maldecido por la diosa del mar ahora es mitad perro cada vez que su humor cambia, yo lo encontre y ahora es mi mascota- explico Jess abrazando a Boro como si fuera una niña con su cachorrito.

-oh, pues aun asi te debo las gracias- Kaoru ofrecio su mano, Boro la estrecho sonriente.

Sin otra cosa que decir Kaoru se marcho

-espera- dijo Jessica, Kaoru volteo para verla -quiero ir contigo- pidio, Kaoru parecia querer negarse pero Jessica fue mas rapida -te puede ser util mi mascota- grito señalando a Boro

-no soy tu mascota-

-a callar perro pulgoso- grito Jessica molesta,los ojos de Boro se volvieron cristalinos y les salieron orejas y cola ademas de que comenzo a llorar como un cachorrito regañado.

-¿que hay de tu barco? si eres una pirata debes tener un barco y tripulacion- Jessica agacho la cabeza.

-mi tripulacion me traiciono, mi barco fue hundido apenas pude escapar lo unico que me queda es este perro pulgoso-

Kaoru se sintio mal por ella, y despues vio a Boro despues a Jess, despues a Boro, finalmente solto un suspiro

-esta bien- accedio

-si- grito Jessica feliz -prometo no defraudarte capitana- Kaoru solto un suspiro y comenzo a caminar, seguida por jessica y Boro.

caminaron hasta una cueba en la costa en donde estaba un barco inmenso Kaoru entro y los chicos la siguieron

-volvi- grito Kaoru una chica de cabello lleno de mechas rojas una camiceta blanca con un chaleco negro y un pantalon cafe ademas de traer un pañuelo en la cintura color blanco salio de una de las velas y llego justo a la cubierta

-capitana- grito la chica emocionada -crei que no la volveria a ver- dijo llorando Kaoru la aparto de ella y la chica retrocedio

despues dio un paso a la derecha mostrando a una chica identica a ella pero el pañuelo que tenia era negro y su chaleco blanco, su camisa era negra.

-se duplico- grito jessica impresionada Boro solo las vio y sus ojos brillaron igual que los de un pervertido

-hola, señoritas mi nombre es Boro y sere el...- antes de que terminara la frace ya tenia un cuchillo en su cuello -padre de tus hijos...- termino tragando saliba.

una de las gemelas lo apriciono con el cuchillo -¿que hacemos con el capitana?- pregunto la chica con una mirada asesina, Boro comenzo a llorar del panico

-ayudame- le pidio a Jess quien solo reia

-te lo mereses, por mi que te maten perro pulgoso- Boro lloro aun mas fuerte

-dejalo, no quiero limpiar la cubierta de nuevo- dijo Kaoru, la chica refunfuño pero guardo el cuchillo -los presento dijo Kaoru -la amigable es Ania y la sadica es Karla- cada una saludo son la mano cuando dijeron su nombre

-señoritas ella es Jessica, me salvo asi que se unira a nosotras y el perro pulgoso es Boro-

-es un gusto conocerlas alfin son una leyenda- Las tres lebantaron la cara orgullosas

-seremos buenas amigas ¿verdad?- pregunto Ania sonriente

-claro- contesto Jessica feliz

-bien pero ahora que saben que estamos aqui debemos irnos- ordeno Kaoru tomando el timon -desanten el barco-

-desatado- grito Kaoru cortando la cuerda con su espada

-desaten las velas- grito Ania subio y comenzo a dejar que las velas bajaran para que el viento los llebara

-eleven el ancla- Boro ladro y comenzo a elevarla con mucho esfuerzo despues comenzo a moverlo y noto que Karla lo estaba ayudando -inutil- murmuro la chica con una vena en su frente.

-hisen la bandera- Jessica lebanto la bandera y la hizo dejando ver una calabera negra con espadas en lugar de huesos-

-esto no podria ser mejor- dijo Jessica, no podia creer que eso le ocurriera a ella pero era verdad y asi seria por un buen rato


	2. aqui esta lo prometido Boro

Boro estaba tranquilamente columpiándose en su querida hamaca mientras los demas estaban haciendo sus deberes diarios, Momoko y Miyako seguian entrenando, Brick y Boomer las ayudaban, tenian que admitir que se estaban volviendo buenas, para ser unas princesas.

-esto es vida- dijo tomando un poco de agua de un coco que estaba al lado de el, cerro los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar tranquilamente podia escuchar las gaviotas serca de la costa y las olas del mar, el agua salada podia olerse en el ambiente.

De la nada un balde de agua cayo sobre el chico aciendo que cayera de su presioso columpio y se enredara en el como si de una red para pescados se tratara, Boro no tuvo mas opcion que romper con su espada su mas amada posesion.

-¿quien lo hizo?- grito molesto poniendose en guardia mirando a todos lados.

-se puede saber porque no nos ayudas- dijo Kaoru y Butch mirando al holgazan -es tu deber ayudarnos- ordeno Butch acomodandose su sombrero de co-capitan junto con la morena.

-ami no me mandas idiota, para enpezar este no es tu barco- le contesto, los demas se hacercaron para escuchar aquella pelea -ademas, sino fuera por mi, estarian muertos, creo que un dia de descanso no es mucho pedir ¿o si?-

Butch saco su espada e hizo una estocada, Boro la bloqueo sin ningun problema y miro al chico seriamente

-¿no te convertiras de nuevo en un perro o si?- le dijo Butch mientras empujaba para hacer retroceder a Boro, pero el chico no se movia.

-no me tientes- dijo burlonamente.

-basta- grito Jess acercandose a aquella escena -si quieren matarse con gusto los ayudare- los amenazo -pero no antes de obtener la recompenza por ayudar a las princesas-

Ambos chicos se miraron con odio, pero luego retrocedieron y guardaron sus espadas.

-quiero matarlo- dijo Butch a regañadientes

-tranquilizate hermano, no es para tanto- le dijo Brick tratando de calmar el impulso asesino de su hermano

.

-¿porque todo el mundo esta tan raro hoy?- pregunto Ania mirando desde lo alto del barco a todos, Horus, su amado halcon se poso en su hombro y miro para abajo localizando a sierta mamaba negra mientras se arrastraba por la cubierta, rapidamente bajo en picada con toda la intencion de encajar sus garras en la serpiente.

-Ania- grito Karla mientras tenia agarrado de las patas al halcon, su hermana rapidamente bajo y miro a Horus aterrada-

-lo estas lastimando- se quejo tomando al halcon y acomodandolo en su brazo -¿que te sucede? LE CORTASTE ALGUNAS PLUMAS- grito queriendo llorar.

-casi se come a Norikko- se quejo mientras la serpiente se enredaba en su cuello comdamente mirando al halcon con ojos asesinos, Ania lo noto y solto un suspiro, definitivamente todo se parece a su dueño -si lo veo denuevo hacechando a mi pobre Norikko, cenaremos halcon rostisado con pimienta-

-pero que quieres que haga-

-en jaulalo- sugirio Boro sonriente metiendose en la conversacion

-eso no- grito Boomer tambien entrometiendoce -los animales son seres vivos, tienen derecho de estar en total libertad ¿como te sentirias si a ti te encerraran-

-tengo hambre- murmuro Boro mirando al oceano y a los peses que pasaban por el barco

-no me ignores- grito Boomer moviendo sus brazos molesto.

-dejalo Boomer, es como hablar con una pared- lo tranquilizo Brick con una sonrisa en su rostro

.

Brick caminaba por la cubierta sigilosamente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, entro a su habitacion y se encerro con llave bajo la cama tomo una pequeña caja y la abrio lentamente, entonces grito un grito desgarrador. Su chocolate, aquel que habia estado guardando durante 2 años para que se conservara su sabor mas suculento, no estaba.

rápidamente salio y comenzo a buscarlo por toda la habitacion cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba, salio de su habitacion hasta que se topo con Boro que tenia la barra de chocolate en sus manos, le dio una mordida

-chocolate amargo- dijo Boro molesto -que asco- dijo lanzando el chocolate al mar

-ahhhh- grito Brick mirando como su presiosa barra era desperdiciada de esa manera -te matare- grito Brick, entonces sus hermanos lo tomaron de los brazos.

-calma Brick, tranquilo- decia Boomer a su hermano pero era en vano

-Butch, le preste tu sombrero a horus para que afilara sus garras, espero no te moleste- le dijo Boro, lanzandole un monton de tiras de lo que antes era el sombrero favorito de Butch.

-ahora si te mato- grito Butch lleno de rabia sacando su espada el igual que Brick, Boomer hacia su mejor esfuerzo para detenerlos pero la ira de sus hermanos era mucho mas fuerte que la sensates del chico.

Boro comenzo a disparar hacia el cielo felizmente, haciendo que varias gabiotas cayeran al mar, Boomer vio eso y se traumatizo

-¿porque haces eso?- le pregunto mirando como no se detenia

-quiero ver si mi punteria perfecta puede mejorar- le conto disparandole a otra gabiota que cayo al mar muerta -no, parece que es mas perfecta que cualquier cosa-

-LAS MATASTE SOLO PORQUE SI- grito Boomer lleno de ira, ahora los tres se acercaron lentamente a Boro, los tres chicos sacaron sus espadas y corrieron hacia Boro.

el los esquivo, Brick llego por un costado y Boomer de frente, Boro saco sus sai bloqueando ambos ataques, Butch salto en la espada de Boomer y ataco por arriba, Boro lanzo a Brick y Boomer hacia delante provocando que cayeran, Boro saco una ballesta y disparo tres flechas, Butch las corto a la mitad sin problema y le dio una patada en la cabeza mandandolo a volar hasta estrellarse.

Brick corrio hacia el chico y lo golpeo mandandolo a volar, Brick solto un quejido ahogado al hacer eso, pero nadie lo noto, esepto Boro, Butch le hizo un escalon a Boomer con sus manos, haciendo que hacendiera tanto como Boro, este le dio una patada provocando que cayera violentamente antes de que Boro cayera al suelo Butch lo golpeo con su rodilla en el estomago haciendo que escupiera sangre.

-sin duda son el trio perfecto- dijo Kaoru mirando aquella pelea asombrada

-¿de que me perdi?- pregunto Jess comiendo palomitas.

-nada- dijo Karla y Ania mirando todo.

Boro se lebanto y limpio su labio lleno de sangre y sonrio, Brick se acerco dispuesto a hacer lo mismo nuevamente, pero Boro detuvo su golpe con su mano y lo pateo en un costado, Brick grito desgarradoramente sintiendo como una herida que Momoko le habia echo accidentalmente el dia anterior se abria nuevamente.

Boro sonrio ante eso y saco su espada, Brick bloqueo el ataque y comenzo a temblar sentia como perdia la fuerza en sus brazos. Boro lo pateo nuevamente en la cabeza, dejandolo inconciente.

-hijo de %#"$- grito Butch lleno de rabia al ver a su hermano tendido en el suelo, como si de un muñeco se tratara.

Boomer corrio hacia Boro y comenzo a golpearlo en varios puntos vitales, pero Boro se cubria a la perfeccion.

-no me hagas reir Boomer- le dijo tomandolo del cuello y comenzando a asfixiarlo -si no mal recuerdo, Miyako te corto masomenos por aqui- dijo mientras con su espada enterraba lentamente en una herida que Miyako le habia hecho.

-se paso toda la semana pidiendome disculpas- dijo Boomer al sentir la herida habrirse denuevo como si fuera una hoja de papel, boro quito su espada de Boomer y lo lanzo junto con Brick provocando que golpearan sus cabezas, quedando Boomer inconciente.

Boro miro a Butch y este tambien lo miro, se quedaron asi un largo rato luego Boro sonrio burlonamente.

-yo no soy tan debil como estos dos- grito corriendo hacia Boro pero justo antes de atacarlo se tambaleo y sintio que sus fuerzas se desvanecian su cabeza cayo justo en el pecho de Boro -¿que me hisiste?- pregunto mientras se sentia cada vez mas pesado.

-las flechas que de lance tenian una pequeña sorpresa- dijo Boro sonriente

-eso es imposible ninguna me toco- dijo desconcertado y sintiendo mucho sueño

-¿estas seguro?- pregunto Boro y lanzo a Butch junto con sus hermanos, fue hay cuando Butch noto que su pantalon estaba rasgado y tenia una cortada en la pierna

-una de las flechas lo roso cuando las partio a la mitad- dijo asombrada Miyako notanto lo que habia pasado.

-eso es trampa- dijo Butch sonriendo -eres un maldito-

-soy un maldito, mi maldicion es algo que simplemente no puedo evitar- dijo con simpleza guardando sus armas.

-me las pagaras, Boro- dicho esto quedo inconciente junto con sus hermanos

-¿porque hisiste todo esto? tu no eres tan fastidioso ni cuando te dan alcohol- le pregunto Jess cuando paso al lado de ella, Boro sonrio confiado

-eso les enseñara a no meterse con mi hamaca-

* * *

listo, ya cumplí mi apuesta Boro, espero estes feliz


	3. propuesta

-Jess tengo que pedirte algo muy importante- dijo Boro mirandola a los ojos, ella sonrio y se recargo en el barandal del barco

-espero que no sea dinero- dijo algo divertida, el sonrio de lado pero nego con la cabeza.

-Jess ¿quisieras...- justo antes te terminar le cayo una gran cubeta de calamar y desperdicios en la cabeza cubriendolo de baba por completo -que demonios- grito enfuresido.

-venganza- gritaron cierto trio de chicos corriendo con un balde.

Unas horas despues de que se baño...

-Jess sobre lo que estabamos diciendo- dijo Boro, la chica estaba jugando con su espada.

-¿si que ocurre?- pregunto Jess asercandose, Boro miro a su alrededor y los chicos no estabas asi que solto un suspiro decidido.

-tenemos muchos años conociendonos y quiero que sepas que yo...- justo en ese momento se escucho un grito ambos miraron por el barandal y Momoko estaba pataleando en el agua ahogandose

-Ayudenla- gritaba Miyako llendo de un lado a otro echa un lio de nervios mirando como su amiga se undia, Kaoru llego de pronto y lanzo un barril para que se sostubiera pero lo lanzo con tanta fuerza que Boro cayo al agua junto con el barril.

Boro nado y se acerco a Momoko que ahora estaba inconciente, Kaoru lanzo una cuerda y ambos comenzaron a subir rapidamente Brick llego y comenzo a presionar el pecho de Momoko para que respirara, pero no parecia resconder.

le quito el corset y lo hizo nuevamente, luego le dio respiracion boca a boca, cuando Momoko escupio el agua Brick la abrazo para cubrirla, ella estaba un poco sonrojada, pero Brick no parecia tener ninguna intencion pervertida asi que se dejo llevar, la alzo en brazos, como la princesa que era, aunque de verdad nunca la habian cargado de esa manera, y la llevo a su habitacion para que se calmara.

-¿que querias decirme?- pregunto Jess mirando a Boro todo empapado.

Boro la miro y sonrio de lado

-espera, ire a secarme- dijo mientras salia corriendo, Kaoru miro a Boro sospechosamente y sonrio.

-oye Boro- dijo Ania entrando a su habitacion cuando el estaba cambiandose la camisa -traigo unas camisas para ti, Butch dijo que era por el favor que le hiciste con su sombrero-

Al escuchar eso el corrio hasta Ania y miro lo que tenia en sus manos, era una caja y dentro solo habia tiras de tela, Boro miro a Ania quien estaba muy tranquilamente mirandolo tranquilo.

-Boro busco en su habitacion y no encontro ninguna de sus camisas -justo este dia tenia que decidir vengarse de mi- grito Boro saliendo de la habitacion con la ropa mojada.

-BUTCH- grito buscando al moreno que conversaba con Kaoru y parecia bastante impresionado -pense que ya se habian vengado ¿porque me hiciste eso?-

Butch miro a Boro que estaba molesto, el chico miro a Kaoru quien lo miraba curiosa, como si quisiera descubrir algo en su mirada.

-¿de verdad se lo pediras a Jess?- dijo Butch, Boro enrojecio ante eso imprecionado -asi que si se lo pediras-

-¿que le pedira?- pregunto Brick que iba caminando por hay junto con Momoko.

-Boro le pedira a Jess eso...- dijo Kaoru sonriente

-¿de verdad?- grito Momoko y ANia emocionadas

-cayence- grito Boro completamente rojo de la cara -estoy nervioso, no se que hacer y ademas siempre me estan interrumpiendo, supongo que el destino no quiere que ocurra- dijo un poco desanimado, todos se miraron entre si.

Butch salio a buscar a Boomer y Kaoru busco a miyako, cuando estaban los ocho juntos comenzaron a planear todo a la perfeccion.

-listo- grito Brick perfectamente feliz de haber hecho un plan tan infalible

-todos a sus puestos- ordeno Butch junto con Kaoru, todos obedecieron, Ania subio a lo alto del barco y amarro una cuerda a su cintura, prendió una antorcha y se dejo caer, comenzando a prender todas las linternas por todo el barco, cuando termino se quedo en lo alto con Horus mirando todo desde arriba pero ocultandose.

Momoko y Miyako buscaban el los armarios de los chicos algo que pudieran ponerle a Boro para que se quitara la ropa mojada, Boro las miraba un poco asustadas ya que estaban tan concentradas en buscar la prenda ideal que lanzaban todo por las habitaciones.

Kaoru de mientras giraba lentamente el barco para que la luna se relejara en el mar plateado, creando un ambiente cada vez mas romántico.

Butch, Boomer y Brick fueron a buscar a Jess quien tranquilamente caminaba como si nada. dispuesta a salir a la cubierta, pero la detubieron.

-hola Jess- saludo Boomer feliz mirandola de frente

-hola Boomer- saludo dando un paso adelante

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto Butch detras de ella mientras le quitaba su espada.

-dame eso- grito girando en redondo, Butch se la lanzo a Brick quien la tomo como si nada sonreinte

-atrapame si puedes- grito Brick echandose a correr, Jess la siguio al igual que Butch y Boomer, tenian que entretenerla lo mas que podian.

-listo- gritaron Momoko y Miyako exahustas, Boro se miro al espejo un poco asombrado, traia un pantalon y sus botas de siempre, pero su camisa era roja y tenia sus espadas en la espalda, se veia diferente, pero se veia muy bien, tenia que admitirlo.

-gracias chicas- dijo Boro, en ese momento Momoko le lanzo una pequeña cajita y sonrio.

-animo chico- dijeron ambas mirando como se retiraba.

-Jess- grito Butch sonriente dejando de correr, cuando Kaoru le dio la señal, ella respiraba agitadamente y los miraba a los tres con odio

-toma- dijeron los tres dandole su espada y llendo a su habitacion ella solto un suspiro molesta y salio a la cubierta a dar un paseo como todas las noches.

-Jess- grito Boro al verla llegar, ella lo miro y sonrio, luego se acerco y le sonrio al chico -te vez cansada- dijo tratando de sacar conversacion

Jess se sento en el barandal y se quito los cabellos de la cara mostrando su rostro sonriente y sus ojos que lo miraban solo a el

-los chicos me hicieron correr como loca- dijo soltando un suspiro y mirando a su alrededor -wow Ania si que se lucio esta noche con las lamparas, este lugar se ver hermoso- afirmo mientras daba vueltas felizmente, Boro la miro y comenzo a girar con ella.

ambos comenzaron a girar juntos y Jess no paraba de reir, comenzaban a bailar aun sin musica, solo el sonido del barco chocando con las olas, desde lo anto Ania los miraba y sonreia felizmente, sabia lo que pasaria a continuacion, justo en ese momento se pregunto donde estaba Karla.

-Karla- grito Ania y luego se escondio por Boro y Jess que no la escucharon, justo en ese momento ambos dejaron de girar y Jess lo miro.

-¿y que era lo que querias preguntarme?- dijo Jess sonriente, Boro se puso un poco serio y la miro a los ojos.

-Jess te conosco desde hace muchos años y lo que te quiero decir es...- Todos estaban ahora por las escaleras mirando y escuchando todo en silencio esperando que todo pasara.

-Jess aceptarias...-

-BORO- grito Karla, ambos voltearon a ver el origen de aquel grito encontrandose con la chica mirando al chico llena de molestia, todos en ese momento gritaron asombrados, nadie la habia visto hasta ese momento, tenia a su serpiente enroscada en el cuello - se puede saber porque pintaste a Norikko con manchas rojas-

-se ve mejor asi- se justifico sonriendo nervioso.

-estas muerto- grito Karla sacanso su espada y comenzando a perseguirlo.

.

Al dia siguiente, Boro estaba sentado en su amaca que habia acomodado y arreglado pero con un ambiente depresivo, los demas asian sus actividades diarias como si nada, entonces Karla se acerco con su serpiente enroscada en el brazo

-no sabia que interrumpia algo tan importante- se disculpo mirando al chico que solo miraba al suelo desde su amaca -te pido disculpas-

El chico lebanto la cabeza mirandola un tanto desepcionado

-pense que ella le gustaria algo asi- murmuro para el mismo -se divirtio o almenos eso me dijo, supongo que solo sere su mascota- murmuro deprimido

-boro tu eres mas que una mascota- dijo la chica mirandolo -eres un gran chico-animal, el mejor que conosco en realidad-

-¿cuantos chicos animales puedes conocer?-

-te sorprenderias- murmuro por lo bajo, el la escucho y le hiba a preguntar pero ella cambio de tema rapidamente

-tienes que decirselo- dijo lebantandolo de su amaca

-¿ahora?- pregunto nervioso, ella hacintio decidida mientras lo arrastraba

-antes que cualquier otra cosa pase-

Jess miro como Boro era arrastrado por Karla y se acerco, todos estaban hay un tanto deprimidos, la unica con animo normal era Jess y se asustaba que todo el mundo estubiera asi sin ninguna razon aparente y eso la preocupaba.

-Jess tengo que pedirte algo- dijo el chico mirandola, todos inmediatamente se lebantaron y miraron interesados lo que estaba a punto de pasar

-¿de que se trata?- pregunto la chica al ver que todos se animaron de repente, comenzaba a creer que tenian algun virus o algo

-Jess- Boro se arrodillo ante ella mirandola nervioso, ella se impresiono -tu...-

Justo en ese momento un cañonazo sacudio fuertemente el barco, todos miraron a su alrededor mirando a un barco y a piratas subiendo del otro lado.

-al ataque- grito Kaoru notando que comenzaba a llover fuertemente, todos corrieron al otro extremo donde un monton de hombres comenzaban a ir hacia ellos.

Butch Brick y Boomer rapidamente comenzaron a herir al oponente con sus espadas, dando estocadas y trabajando en equipo, mientras Boomer los pateaba, Brick lanzaba cortes y Butch los golpeaba, mientras entre todos se protegian.

Brick pudo ver que a Momoko la acorralaron cuatro hombres y ella estaba temblando, Brick corrio rapidamente dejando que sus hermanos se encargaran y corrio rapidamente cayo justo enmedio del circulo igual que Momoko y comenzo a patear y a golpearlos, tomo a Momoko de un brazo y ella los pateo a todos fuertemente con el tacon de sus botas.

Ania y Karla peleaban a la par tan sincronizadas que parecian estar bailando en ves de peleando.

Miyako estaba corriendo de un hombre con finta de perfertido, entonces Boomer aparecio de la nada y comenzo a golpearlo tan fuerte que aun despues de dejarlo inconciente siguio descargando su furia.

-Jess- dijo Boro apuñalando a otro pirata -sobre lo que te queria pedir- dijo pateando a otro, apenas podia ver por aquella lluvia que provocaba que sus cabellos se pegaran a su rostro,

-no creo que sea el momento Boro- grito la chica mientras dejaba a otro inconciente

-no me importa- grito Boro, pateo a otro tipo y la atrajo hacia el -te amo Jess- grito mirandola, ella lo miro asombrada por eso -¿quieres ser mi esposa?- Jess no respondio ante eso solo lo beso tiernamente, para luego apuñalar a otro pirata.

Butch ayudo a Kaoru espalda con espalda, hasta que al final ambos pudieron ver claramente al capitan de aquel barco, tenia un sombrero que evitaba ver su cara, tenia su ropa perfectamente blanca y una sonrisa llena de simpatia. El agraciadamente subio a la venganza de la reina Ana, en ese momento todos los piratas imbasores fueron derrotados y rapidamente se fueron contra aquel chico lo rodearon y amenazaron con sus espadas.

-¿asi tratan a su hermano?- pregunto aquel chico un tanto divertido, todos se desconcertaron al escuchar aquello, el chico se quito el sombrero dejando ver su cabello y ojos cafes.

-Karla- grito Ania, la chica volteo hacia el capitan y ambas que quedaron echas piedra al verlo

-no... no puede ser posible- dijo Karla mirando al chico atonita, el se volteo paara verlas mejor aun con esa sonrisa.

-Karla, Ania, hermanas- grito el chico lanzandose a abrazarlas, ambas se quitaron rapidamente abrazandose entre ellas -¿porque no habrazan a su hermano?- grito lleno de furia.

-¿quien eres?- grito Kaoru poniendose frente a las gemelas -te ordeno que te identifiques-

-¿quien se supone que eres tu?- Butch se echo a reir con esa pregunta y Kaoru solo le aparecio una venita en su cabeza.

-soy Kaoru Matusbara, señora pirata del occidente- el chico solto una pequeña risa para luego hacer una reverencia

-mis disculpas mi señora- dijo el chico divertido -soy Angel, un pobre diablo a comparacion, pero si quiere mas detalles... soy hermano mayor de esas dos chicas-

todos miraron a las chicas y se sorprendieron

-¿TIENEN UN HERMANO?-


End file.
